


The Snowball Effect

by SubtextEquals



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir wants to build a snowman. Agron doesn't. A fight ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snowball Effect

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: A Nagron snowball fight?

“He’s going to fall apart,” Naevia said.

Nasir packed more snow onto their snowman. “No, he won’t. We need to build a solid base and--” Before he could finish a snowball struck his arm. He brushed the lingering snow off of his coat and turned to the offender. “Hey!”

Agron grinned at him. He bent over, packing more snow to form yet another projectile. “Are you going to stop playing house?”

“This isn’t house!” Naevia shouted over to him. She seized the base of the snowman and broke it into two parts.

Reading her mind, Nasir took one of the halves and charged at Agron. Agron laughed as Nasir knocked into him and took a clump of the snow to rub into Agron’s hair.

“That’s off limits!” Agron insisted, still laughing.

Nasir peeled away yet more snow and threw it up at Agron’s exposed neck. He shivered, then tackled Nasir onto the ground. But just as he went to kiss Nasir, he received more snow in his face for it, courtesy of Nasir.

“No kisses during war.”

Agron growled, picked Nasir up in his arms, and carried him off back to their apartment. “Then I’m taking you home.”


End file.
